The Other Titan Shifter
by Ecaterinadoll
Summary: What would happen if a titan shifter was found outside of the walls? What if he knew more about titans than humanity could ever hope? What if Levi got dragged into his mess of a life? Contains yaoi, don't like, don't read. I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Intro

WARNING:

If you don't like smut-If you don't like yaoi aka male on male smut-If you don't like threesomes-If you don't like Levi as bottom-If you don't like Ereri-If you don't like OC's-If you don't like OC's with your Ereri-If you don't like me poking fun at Armin-If you don't like slight OOC-If you don't like cursing.

DO NOT READ THIS

You have been warned: Flamers will be laughed at.

If none of this applies to you, please continue.

I do not own SNK, if I did, you'd know it.

This fic will switch from third person to OC's POV.

Levi moved his legs as quickly as he could. He was out of gas and the rest of his team was to far away to help him. He rounded a corner and came face to face with a 15 meter class. With no way out he turned around and kept running, trying to find another way back to the wall. He rounded another corner and stopped short. It was an alley and a dead-end. The titan's foot crunched behind him. It had him cornered, lips turned up into a wicked smile.

Levi backed up to the end of the ally, hoping the titan's limb was too short to reach him, while he tried to figure out how to get away. Levi gulped as the titan reached out, fingers barely able to reach him. It shoved its shoulder through the buildings, still reaching for him. As its fingers curled around him a foot came down on the titan's head, crushing and killing it. As Levi dropped to the ground, he looked up, hoping Eren had enough control over his titan to not kill him as well. As the foot came down again and the titan came into view, Levi's eyes went wide, realizing that the titan now reaching for him, was not Eren.

Ok, I know its short, like really short, but this is just the intro. I promise it will get more interesting and longer. I don't have a beta and my spelling and grammar skills suck, so forgive me for mistakes and just tell me so I can fix them.

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 1

I curled my fingers gently around the soldier in front of me, barely noticing when he stabbed his blades into my hand. He squirmed in my hand, twisting about in a desperate attempt to free himself, as I brought him up to my level. I slowed my breathing as not to bother him, knowing the distaste to germs he had. Glancing down, I lifted my leg to flatten a seven meter reaching up for the human in my hand, crushing his neck under my foot. The head snapped off and I kicked it away, sending soaring over a few buildings. Levi had stopped struggling, watching the titan's body part fly. I moved forward towards where I had last seen the rest of his squad. I kept my grip on him loose but firm as not to harm him, but still kept him in my grasp. As I moved I stomped on the 7 meters that had been sent in before us. Levi only watched as blood would shoot out from under my feet and I would have to pull bones out every once in a while.

I heard the shouts of his comrades and turned towards the sounds. As I approached, one of the young soldiers with short black hair and a red scarf around her neck pulled her blades out, ready to attack. Eren pulled her back, pointing at the Corporal in my hand. I walked up to the rooftop they stood on, holding my hand with the Corporal in it out to them. I set my hand down and slowly opened it. As soon as he was free, Levi stumbled out of my hand and moved as far away as possible.

Eren held onto his shoulders to steady him. A blond soldier walked slowly up to me, with a questioning look on his face. I reached out slowly towards him. He backed up and the girl drew her blades again. I pulled my hand back, refusing to speak, less I scare them even more. The blond held his hand out to the girl and looked back at me. I reached out again and tapped the gear at his sides. He glanced down and back at Levi. Levi looked at his gear, still have not said anything or taken his eyes off me since I had set him down. Eren reached down and checked Levi's gear, realizing the Corporal wasn't going to help.

"He's out of gas." Eren said looking up at his comrades. Levi finally took his eyes away from me and looked at Eren. At that moment another 7 meter came around the corner, reaching out for the soldiers. I stepped out and grabbed onto the titan's hair as he ran by. He fell back as my arm extended to its full length and I whipped it back in front of me, a hand full of titan coming with it. My other hand went to his shoulder, pressing down roughly, while my hand full of nasty titan hair tore upwards, fully ripping the titans head off at the base of the neck. I dropped the head and the body to the ground, crushing both with my feet as I walked back to the squad. Levi was back to starring along with the blond, while Eren was checking everyone's gas supply.

"Almost everyone is starting to run low. There is no way we will get to the tower with this many around and Corporal completely out." Eren said to the girl, who still had her blades drawn. I cleared my throat as quietly as I could, which wasn't really that quiet at this size. The rest of the squad turned towards me, the blond giving me a questioning look again. I laid my hand down on the roof top, palm up.

Levi looked down at it and then back up at me. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."


	3. Chapter 2

Switching to 3rd person

Levi looked down at the hand the titan held out, thinking the monster had lost what little mind it had.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. I would rather have Eren carry me." Levi said in disgust at the thought of having that thing touch him again. Eren snorted behind him. The titan shifted its gaze to Armin, the tower, then back to Armin. Armin nodded as if he understood the thing. It's hand darted out, knocking the Corporals feet out from under him. Levi landed face first into its hand, fighting the urge to kick the thumb that was behind him. Armin simply stepped onto its hand motioning for the others to follow. Eren and Mikasa looked at Armin as if he had fucking lost it.

"He won't hurt us." Armin said as he pulled Sasha on with him.

"Why the hell wouldn't he? He's a titan. AND HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU KNOW IT'S GENDER?" Jean practically yelled, looking as ready to slice the titans neck as Mikasa.

"Well he hasn't hurt us yet has he? And I do believe he just saved all of us and Cororal." Armin said pointedly as Connie joined him," And I just do". Jean, Mikasa, and Eren all sighed, knowing Armin was right and stepped onto the titan's hand with the others.

Lifting them out of reach of any 7 meters around, the titan made its way over to the tower, Mikasa, Eren, and Jean leaping off continuously to slay any other titans in their way. Once at the tower, Eren, Jean, and Connie went inside to make sure it was clear of titans. Mikasa stayed behind to keep guard of the titan that refused to let Levi down. They emerged a few minutes later, Eren and Jean arguing once again, Connie covering his ears to drown out their shouting.

"I don't care! Why does she only pay attention to you?" Jean shouted, giving only that clue to what the argument was about before he spotted Mikasa walking towards them.

"It's all clear." Jean said to Mikasa as she joined them. She looked over at Eren who nodded and Jean sighed at her ignoring him once again. The titan finally let Levi down as the squad began to file into the tower to refill. Before joining his squad inside, Levi turned back to look at the titan, who only waved him inside in response, wondering what was going through its mind.

They took almost a half hour before they came out, laughing, Jean red in the face. Armin stopped closer to the titan than any of them, as they all looked up, wondering what to do now.

"Well I have half a mind to take it..." *cough* Levi whipped his head around to look at Armin, the source of the noise, who only smiled at him politely, "Ok, he!.. To Zoe and see what she thinks of this." A few nodded and made noises of agreement.

And with that they headed back to the wall, trailing behind the titan. No other titans made an appearance, seeming to have completely disappeared. As they approached the door to Karanese, Levi began to wonder just how they were going to get this large titan inside without alarming the public, especially without anything to secure it. Just as they slowed to decide on what course of action to take, the titan sank down to its knees and slammed its face into the dirt. A little shocked by this strange behavior, Levi walked cautiously towards it. He got in range just on time to see a blade slice out of the back of its neck. A young man stumbled out, tripping on a muscle of the neck that was still partly attached to his foot, falling flat on his ass about 5 feet in front of the corporal. He looked up at Levi through his hair, blinking a few times.

"Uhh, hi!" The man blurted out.

...

Ok, so a little detail clarification. The squad was working on another trial run to Shingashina, but got stuck outside of Karanese when a bunch of 7 meters showed up. I will explain why Armin knows so much about the titan shifter in a later chapter. I will also have cosplay photos of the titan shifter and a drawing at a later time so that you can see what he looks like (and obviously I will describe his looks later as well) Hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review!


End file.
